


Bare Under There

by linvro21



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drinking Games, Frottage, Furry, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kilts, M/M, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wearing a kilt for Halloween was not Jensen’s idea of fun. It however, turned out to be very convenient when it came to fucking a blue furry monster in a supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Under There

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [<授权翻译> Bare Under There/ 裙下风光 by linvro21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100999) by [sunshinedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark)



It was Jensen’s own fault that he’d ended up wearing this stupid sexy costume.

 

“I’m not wearing my pirate costume again,” Jensen sighed. “It’s getting old.”

“You could do so much better than pirate. Zombie, or vampire maybe?” Chris suggested helpfully.

“No man,” Steve exclaimed. “Nothing scary. You want sexy at Halloween. To get the chicks! No offense, Jennyboy. Wait, I can totally see you as a naughty nurse, or a sexy cat! Yeah, the more bare flesh the better!” Steve exclaimed.

“I’m not crossdressing,” Jensen said. “Not for any guy.”

“I really have no idea what to be this year,” Chris said.

“I know, I know, I know.” Steve got up from the couch and almost danced around the room. “We get each other sexy costumes! It’ll be fun!”

“No. Way,” Jensen said. “Absolutely no way I’m trusting you with my costume choice.”

Chris started, “Well, it wouldn’t necessarily have to be Steve that’s doing the choosing. We could ask all the guys going to the party and hold a raffle? Write down our names and sizes-”

“Hmmmpf,” Steve interrupted.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Steve.”

“As I was saying, write down our names and sizes on a piece of paper and draw one out of the hat each. Sort of like a Secret Santa, but now it’s a Secret Shirtless Halloween Costume Fairy.”

 

So it came to be that Steve was currently strutting around in a fireman’s outfit, complete with an axe, boots, red helmet, yellow pants and red suspenders, and without a shirt, of course. Chris was very happily chatting up most of the females in the outfit Jensen chose for him: a cowboy suit with chaps, boots, hat, a low riding gunbelt, and a minuscule vest over his bare chest.

The rest of the football team contributed to slutting up the party as well. There was a gladiator, Thor, caveman, Rambo, pharao, stripper - he was very thankful he didn’t have to wear that one - and genie with a very suggestively placed lamp.

 

And then there was Jensen’s costume. 

He was supposed to be a Highlander, complete with a kilt, leather belt with a tiny satchel, chequered beret, white kneesocks with bows and brown loafers. It was embarrassing as hell. 

He’d managed to toughen it up by ditching the beret, cutting of the bows and adding a big-ass knife shoved into his right sock. He also added copious amounts of alcohol to keep warm, and maybe forget about the fact that he was almost naked.

Adding insult to injury was that people kept checking to see if he really wasn’t wearing any underwear, as the rumour went, viciously spread by Steve. Jensen was, of course, wearing boxer-briefs, because he was not stupid and he knew his friends all too well.

 

Just when he’d come to the conclusion that he was the worst off, costume wise, of all the people at the party, something blue and furry caught his eye. It was partially hidden by a potted plant, but the impressive ficus couldn’t hide the fact that a huge-ass blue monster was standing there, spying on him. Trying to be inconspicuous. And failing spectacularly.

When Jensen walked up to the monster, it ducked deeper behind the plant and shuffled back towards the kitchen. It looked adorable. Apparently it was a shy monster.

Sadly, Steve then diverted Jensen’s attention.

“Hey, Jensen!” Steve called out to him. “Come over here, look what Chad can do with this pumpkin! Just up your alley.”

Chad - who’s Secret Fairy had the unfortunate idea to outfit him as a stripper with a pink booty-short and glitter spray all over - took his costume very seriously and did all kinds of nasty stuff to make some extra dollars during the party.

Jensen decided that cuddling and petting the blue monster would have to wait for a moment, as Steve’s butt obviously needed kicking right the fuck now.

 

Some time later, Jensen was watching Felicia and Danneel playing trick-or-treat. On the table in front of them, there were six red cups, three contained mystery ‘tricks’, and three contained alcoholic ‘treats’. 

Danneel was having a lucky streak with the dice, getting ‘treats’ only. Felicia’s last drink had been soapy water.

Felicia tried to sniff her next cup apprehensibly.

“Chickeeeeen. Is somebody a little chicken? Bock, bock, bock.” Danneel taunted. “Just drink. No cheating.”

Jensen heard a low rumbling laughter behind him. He turned to see the monster again. It had some purple splodges on its blue coat and white horns. Now he recognized it; it was Sulley, from the Monsters, Inc. movie.

One ‘trick’ later, Felicia refused to play anymore.

“Sulley, why don’t you play me?” Jensen asked.

Sulley stumbled back a little, tangling his horns in the fake spiderwebs hanging from the ceiling. “Oh shit, fuck,” the monster uttered barely audible. He shook his head and looked to Chad for support.

“Ah, come on man. Do it. It will loosen you up,” Chad said as he pushed Sulley to the table and onto the chair.

“Go Jensen, roll the dice!”

Jensen picked up the dice and threw them on the table.

“Six, six, six,” the onlookers cheered.

He took the cup labeled ‘6’ and downed it in one go. The drink burned his mouth, and he blinked back tears as he handed the dice to Sulley.

“What did you get?” Chad asked Jensen.

“Tequila, so ‘treat’ I guess.”

Sulley held the dice between his furry paws and dropped it on the table. 

“Two,” Chad said.

Jensen watched amusedly as the blue monster opened his neck with one paw, keeping his face hidden in the shadows, as it tried to pick up his cup with his other big klutzy paw.

“Here, let me help,” Chad said. He tipped the drink quickly into the opening at Sulley’s neck.

The monster started coughing.

Chad slapped it on the back a few times, and then it was Jensen’s turn again.

They both hit a questionable lucky streak with only drinks that were classified as ‘treats’ by Danneel, but could well have been labeled ‘tricks’, because of the foul tasting alcohol.

Jensen rolled again. “Three.” He took a big swig from cup number three and spat it right out again. “Oh man, what _is_ this stuff? That’s just nasty! Is it baby oil?” He made a run for the kitchen to rinse his mouth out.

 

“OK, everybody get your butts in here!” Steve hollered from the other room. “It’s movie time!”

It had become somewhat of a tradition to start watching a horror movie at exactly twelve o’clock. Most of the guests walked - or stumbled - into the living room. Jensen came in last, because getting rid of the taste of his last ‘trick’ took some effort.

He looked around, but all the good seats were taken. He saw that Sulley was sitting on the floor, with his back to the couch, intensely studying the blue fur on his stomach.

“Hey man, do you mind?” Jensen asked, as he sat down next to Sulley. 

“No, eh, okay, sit down,” a muted voice came from within the monster’s head.

The fur felt soft against Jensen’s bare arm, so he leaned in. It was nice and warm too. 

From within the suit came a soft moan. 

Then Steve climbed on his chair and started his speech

“OK, guys. Let me explain the rules for the newby attendees to our annual horror movie drinking game. Everybody picks a character. If a girl dies; all the girls drink. If a guy dies; the bros drink. If it’s your character that dies; knock it back. So, plenty of opportunities to get yer wobbly boots on. I present to you; Dawn Of The Dead, the two thousand-four version. Get your glass ready and let the games begin!” Steve yelled.

“Let the games begin!” everybody repeated.

The first few minutes of the movie were not all that exciting, so Jensen directed his attention to Sulley. He stroked the soft fur and snuggled up a bit more.

A blue paw tentatively slid over to Jensen’s leg, and ever so slowly up his thigh, under his kilt, up and up, closer to his crotch.

 

“Yes! He’s dead! That guy’s dead!” Gen yelled. “The boys have to drink!”

Gen evidently scared the shit out of his Sulley, because the paw retracted way faster, than it had arrived.

“No, he’s not. He’s just bitten by a zombie, they’re called the undead for a reason,” Chris said far too seriously.

Several minutes later Gen jumped up from the couch. “Yes! This guy for sure is _totally_ dead. He has to be dead! Getting hit by a car like that. No chance he lives.” She was grinning like a lunatic.

Even Chris agreed the man had to be dead, so Jensen took his shot with the other guys. 

Sulley had not improved at taking shots, so Jensen assisted him. Jensen clearly had better aim than Chad, because Sulley only slightly hiccuped afterwards.

After numerous deaths - one hundred thirty-one to be exact - the movie ended. Most people had wisely abandoned the game before then.

“Time for a new game!” Chad happily announced. “I was thinking ‘Seven minutes in heaven’ in the supply closet over there. Who’s game?”

Some people stepped forward as others tried to disappear into the background. Sulley wasn’t doing a great job at the latter. Jensen snickered.

Chad put an empty wine bottle on the floor and spun it. It stopped in front of Sulley. 

“Sulley, my man. What a coincidence, an actual closet monster!” Chad yelled. He grabbed Sulley’s hand and tugged him forward. Chad held on to him, as Sulley flailed about in an increasingly desperate attempt to escape.

Danneel spun the bottle the second time. As the bottle slowed down, Jensen stepped forward, and he ended up facing the bottle opening.

“Ah, a skirt for our monster,” Chad said with glee.

Just as Jensen started to protest against the fact that Chad just called his kilt a skirt, he was being pulled to the closet. 

“Make him scream, Sulley!” Gen called out.

“OK, guys. Have fun!”

And then the door closed. And they were alone.

 

“So,” Jensen said. “How are w-”

“RAAAAAAWWRRR,” Sulley growled. “What?” he said innocently, “I’m supposed to make you scream.”

“That’s my boy!” Chad yelled through the door.

“I can think of better ways to make you scream, Jared,” Jensen said.

“You knew? When did you know?”

Jensen crowded up to Jared and pushed him against the door with a thud, and he locked the door from the inside.

Loud whooping noises erupted outside. 

Jensen removed Sulley’s head with both hands and threw it on the floor.

“You didn’t think I’d figure out who the tallest, widest monster in the place was? Plus I know Chad, although I really wish I didn’t. And I know he’s your best friend.”

“I’ve been trying to work up the courage to come on to you all night,” Jared managed to say.

“I know. I’ve been wanting to get you alone all night,” Jensen said. He smiled and licked Jared’s lips. “You’re hot.”

Jared blushed at that. “Thanks.”

“Yes, well. That too. But I actually meant you’re actually hot, like temperature wise. We should get you out of this suit.” 

 

Jensen turned Jared around to get at the zipper. He tugged at it, and it opened about an inch before it got stuck in the blue fur.

“Shit,” Jensen said.

“What?”

“It’s stuck, the zipper is. Now what?”

“Just kissing is nice too,” Jared said and he turned around to kiss Jensen.

It was a good kiss, not too much wetness and just enough tongue. 

Jensen agreed. Just kissing was nice, but he wasn’t going for nice tonight. He was going for fucking great. 

Jensen tried to grope Jared’s crotch through the suit, but the fur and filling were just too thick to get a good feel. This was really not going to work out.

“We need to think of something, because I want to do a whole lot more than just kissing tonight,” Jensen said.

At that exact moment Jared mustered up all his courage. He grabbed Jensen’s ass with his huge paws and pulled him close.

“Yes, we really do,” Jared whispered in his ear, as he started kissing Jensen again. “You look really sexy in this kilt, you know? And I was wondering all evening… Chad said… Are you…?”

“Am I wearing any underwear?” Jensen said so Jared didn’t have to. He was too adorable, and all blushing and sweaty.

Jensen stepped back a little and pulled down his boxer-briefs. “Not anymore, I’m not.” 

Jensen thought Jared couldn’t get any redder and hotter, but it turned out he actually could. “That’s the one thing I like about wearing a kilt; easy access.”

Jared looked like he was about to faint. Or explode of sexual tension. Or both.

“Now, let’s arrange for some access into that suit of yours.” 

Jensen reached into his right sock to get at his knife.

Jared’s eyes got wide. “No, don’t. I rented this costume.”

“I’ll just have to be really careful then,” Jensen said.

He put the sharp point of the knife to Jared’s butt, and slowly but surely sliced an opening into the back seam of the suit. Jensen put the knife away and reached into the opening.

“Oh, yeah,” Jared moaned softly as Jensen kneaded his ass. Jensen then reached around in the suit and found Jared’s dick. It was as hard as his.

“Finally! That feels good,” Jared said. He swayed a little on his feet.

“Guys, guys, I hear something!” Chad yelled enthusiastically outside the door.

Jared froze. “This is embarrassing,” he hissed.

“Sssh, big guy, we just need to be quiet.”

Jensen started working down Jared’s boxers. It was awkward and clumsy with only one hand, but he managed.

“So, we’re actually gonna… You know?” Jared asked.

“Yep.”

“In this closet?”

Jensen nodded in confirmation. “It’ll be a great story to tell.”

“Do you have… stuff?” Jared asked.

“There’s baby oil here, but I have no condom.” 

“That’s okay,” Jared said. “We’re covered.”

“Good”. Jensen reached out for a bottle of baby oil on one of the shelves and twisted the cap. He slicked up his fingers, and he carefully slid his hand inside Jared’s suit.

Jared looked over his shoulder and Jensen kissed him - getting some fur in his mouth in the process - and he carefully and slowly started opening up Jared.

“Ok, halfway there guys, three-and-a-half minutes to go,” Daneel said through the closed door.

Jared pushed his ass onto Jensen’s finger. He tried to hold on to the doorframe to steady himself, and he started to moan again.

Jensen wrapped his arm behind Jared’s neck and brought his hand up to cover his mouth, muffling his throaty sounds. He could feel the hot breaths against his fingers. 

Eventually Jensen worked three fingers into a writhing Jared. He then retracted his hand from the suit.

“So, where’s the condom?” Jensen asked.

“Look in your sporran,” Jared said with a big grin.

“Where?”

“In the pouch on your belt, there’s a condom in it.”

“Thank God for the Scottish,” Jensen mumbled as he rolled on the condom. 

He tried to line up his dick with Jared’s hole, but it was more difficult than it seemed. The slit in the Sulley-suit was very narrow, and he ended up using his hand as a guide.

 

The doorknob turned round and back again. 

And then finally Jensen pushed in. Even with Jensen’s hand across his mouth, Jared managed to make sounds that were loud enough to be heard by the people outside.

“Seven minutes are up,” Chad said outside the closet. “Guys?” 

Jensen stopped and listened. It was dead quiet at the other side of the door.

“They’re all listening,” Jared whispered.

“Let’s give them a good show then,” Jensen said as he thrust in hard.

“Aaaah,” Jared moaned.

"Uhm, guys?” Chad said unsurely. “We’re just gonna... go. And not be… here. Really, we can HEAR you!"

Despite the alcohol - or maybe because of it - Jensen had no problems giving it to Jared hard and fast. 

The noises Jared made went straight to his dick, the soft fur was tickling his chest, and the kilt was brushing across his butt with every push. It was a scorchingly hot and successful combination for awesome sex.

Jared pushed his ass back into Jensen on every thrust. Jensen gripped his furry hips tight and slammed in even harder.

 

“Oh, uhm, Jared?”

Jensen slowed down a bit.

“Yeah, what?” Jared sighed as he hooked his paw behind Jensen to urge him on.

“You probably don’t want come all over the inside of that rented suit, do you?”

“No?”

“Wait,” Jensen pulled out.

“Ah no, what’re you doing that for?” Jared asked disappointed.

“Here. My boxer-briefs. I’ll stuff them in your suit.”

“How gentlemanly of you, my Scottish sir,” Jared said as he kissed Jensen once more. “Now get back in my suit.”

Jensen pushed back in and started up a good rhythm. 

“Ah, your fur is tickling my balls,” Jensen said, almost laughing. He kept thrusting and he was hitting something good for Jared, judging the sound of him.

“Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. God, yeah!” Jared moaned, and this time there was no need to keep it down.

Jensen was glad their friends had left them to it. Jared felt more relaxed under his hands and he made more of those delicious noises. 

“Oh. Yeah. Oh. Jen,” Jared chanted, and then Jensen felt Jared clench around him. He tried to keep up his rhythm, but it was getting increasingly difficult with his own orgasm building.

With a cry he came too.

Jensen slumped down on Jared’s soft back. “That was fucking great,” he breathed into the fur.

“So, now you know what the Scottish keep in their sporran.”

“How did you know there was going to be a condom in it?” Jensen asked as he rolled the condom off and tied it. 

“I knew, because I put it there,“ Jared said as he cleaned himself up with some tissues from the supplies.

Jensen turned around lighting fast towards Jared. “What? How?”

“I knew, because I helped Chad pick your costume out for you. I thought you’d look hot in a kilt. Turns out I was right.”

“You sneaky fucker. You had this all planned out?”

“Yup. I don’t think you want to put this back on?” Jared asked holding Jensen’s come stained boxers between two fingers.

“Nope. I'll just do as the Scottish do and go bare.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** Written for this [prompt](http://j2-prompts.livejournal.com/6610.html?thread=55762#t55762) by blackrabbit42 on j2_prompts.  
>  **Thanks to:**  
>  \- blackrabbit42 for her surprisingly conveniently timed prompt, cheering for more porn and her excellent beta-work. All remaining mistakes are my own.  
> \- ashtraythief for alpha-reading and helping out with booze-related and Scottish affairs.  
> \- viviansface for her research on the deaths in the horror movie Dawn of the Dead.  
> \- alezig for coming up with a way to finally getting them together to porn.  
> keep_waking_up for making me write chicken noises and telling me everything was going to be OK.  
> \- kjanddean for keeping me at it and generally squeeing loudly.  
> \- ephermeralk for activating my sentences instead of doing important doctory stuff.  
> Yes, ~~me~~ the story actually needed this much help. There’s no ‘I’ in ‘fic writing’. Wait.


End file.
